Units
Units in World Conqueror 3 are used to combat other country's units in order to capture land, strategic resources and objectives such as cities. Different units are trained or built at different Buildings, with the exceptions of fortresses and anti-air. All units need 1 turn to prepare when trained. Commanders may initially be applied to units or the player to apply his/her own commander on any unit to increase the unit's health, damage, traits and mobility. The unit may also be promoted by the use of battle (Experience when fighting), shown by an "arrow" which stacks when increasing the level, with the exception of the maximum level being level 6 represented by a star. Each type of unit has its advantages/disadvantages subjected towards costs and fighting capabilities. The units below are the various types of units in the game currently. All unit stats are in the ArmySettings.json file in the apk file. Infantry The weakest unit of them all, Infantry are cheap, expendable and obtainable. They should therefore be primarily used as either cheap reinforcements or for para-trooping into key locations. They are not affected by terrain and their oil consumption is minimal to none. The Infantry should never make up the bulk of your forces as only a few armoured units and/or Rocket Artillery can ravage an entire group. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Counters *The Airstrike Perk from Fighters, the Sniper Perk from Commandos and the Machine Gun Perk from Armored Cars, Bunkers, Heavy Tanks, and Super Tanks are effective counters. *The Assault Perk could be chained to finish off multiple wounded units. Paired with Commanders, it can potentially massacre the relatively squishy Infantry Units. Armors Serving as the vehicles in the game, Armored units can sustain a heavy firepower and survive for rounds. These units have better mobility than other unit types and they will likely make up the bulk of your army. Their main drawback is that their mobility can be slowed down by rough terrains and their attack stats are also lowered on certain terrains. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Counter * The Rocket Launcher Perk from Commandos, the Grenade Perk from the Motorized Infantry and the Bombing Perk from Bombers and Carriers are effective counters. * Commanders' with the Anti-Armor Perk are also an effective counter. Armor Inspiration Each armor designs used by each country in the game are inspired by real armors produced during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Germany, Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, Romania and Thailand * Armored Car: Leichter Panzerspähwagen * Tank: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panther_tank Panzer V "Panther'"'] * Heavy Tank: Panzer VI Ausf. E "Tiger I" * Super Tank: Panzer VIII "Maus" Italy * Armored Car: Autoblinda 41 * Tank: Carro Armato M15/42 * Heavy tank: Carro Armato P26/40 * Super Tank: Carro Armato P30/43 Japan * Armored Car: Type 2587 Dowa (Vickers Crossley Armoured Car) * Tank: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_95_Ha-Go_light_tank Type 95 Ha-Gō] * Heavy Tank: Type 5 Chi-Ri * Super Tank: O-I Super Heavy The British Commonwealth * Armoured Car: Rolls-Royce Armoured Car * Tank: A13 Cruiser Mk. III Tank * Heavy Tank: A22 Churchill Mk. VII Tank * Super Tank: A39 Tortoise Super Heavy Tank France * Armoured Car: Panhard 178 * Tank: SOMUA S35 * Heavy Tank: ARL 44 * Super Tank: FCM F1 The Soviet Union, PRC, Cuba, North Korea, Mongolia and Yugoslavia * Armored Car: BA-20 * Tank: T-26 * Heavy Tank: T-34-85 * Super Tank: KV-5 The United States, ROC, South Korea * Armored Car: T17 Staghound * Tank: M4 Sherman * Heavy Tank: M103 Heavy Tank * Super Tank: T28/T95 Super Heavy The Middle-East, the rest of Europe and The Americas * Armored Car: Landsverk L181 or OA vz. 30 * Tank: Unknown, most likely M2 Light Tank with modified turret * Heavy Tank: Carro Armato P26/40 * Super Tank: Char Lourd ARL37 variante S Artillery Artillery units are the main damage dealers, at the expense of their low health and mobility. It should be kept at a safe distance away from the enemy with the exception of the Battalion Artillery. Artillery units are the best troops to use against Aliens. Especially Field Artillery. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Counters * Commanders' with the Camouflage Perk take reduced damage from Artillery units. * The Assault Perk could be chained to finish off multiple wounded units. Paired with Commanders, it can potentially massacre the relatively squishy Artillery Units. Artillery Inspiration Each artillery design used by each country in the game are inspired by real artilleries produced during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Germany, Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, Romania and Thailand *Battalion Artillery: 10.5 cm leFH 18 *Field Artillery: 15 cm sFH 18 *Rocket Artillery: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panzerwerfer 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42] Italy *Battalion Artillery: Cannone da 105/28 (Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider) *Field Artillery: Cannone da 149/40 modello_35 *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 Japan *Battalion Artillery: Type 90 75 mm Field Gun *Field Artillery: Type 89 15 cm cannon *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 The British Commonwealth *Battalion Artillery: Ordnance QF 17-pounder (17-pounder/17-pdr) *Field Artillery: Ordnance QF 25-pounder (25-pounder/25-dr) *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) France *Battalion Artillery: Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider *Field Artillery: Canon de 155 mm GPF *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) The Soviet Union, PRC, Cuba, North Korea, Mongolia and Yugoslavia *Battalion Artillery: 76 mm regimental gun M1943 *Field Artillery: 76 mm divisional gun M1942 *Rocket Artillery: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katyusha_rocket_launcher BM-13 Katyusha] The United States, ROC, South Korea *Battalion Artillery: M101 105mm howitzer *Field Artillery: 155 mm Gun M1 Long Tom *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) The Middle-East, the rest of Europe and the rest of The Americas *Battalion Artillery: sIG 33 *Field Artillery: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/10.5_cm_kanon_m/34 10.5 cm Kanon m/34] with muzzle brake removed *Rocket Artillery: Unknown M2 or M3 Half-track based MLRS Navy Naval units specialize in naval combat. They can only be made at docks although navy units cannot regenerate health from them. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Counter * The Rocket Launcher Perk from Commandos, the Naval Artillery Perk from Battleships and Coastal Artillery and the Bombing Perk from Bombers and Carriers are effective counters. * In addition Capital ships (Battleships and Carriers) are very vulnerable to the Submarines' Torpedo Perk. Fortresses Fortress allows the player to place a permanent unit on a land they own. They can only be leveled up through Technologies. They are stationary and take multiple turns to build except for the Land Mine.Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Cities are also fortress units, but they can't be built. Anything that does extra damage to fortress units can also do extra damage to cities. Cities cannot be destroyed but they need to be depleted of hit points to be captured. They also regenerate health every round that could be increased furthermore with the Fortification perk. Counters * The Grenade Perk from the Motorized Infantry and the Strategic Bombing Perk from Strategic Bombers are effective counters. * Commanders' with the Explosives Perk are also an effective counter. * The Sapper perk that Commandos and Assault Infantry have are very effective against Land mines. Air Support Air Supports are not actual units, but are actions taken for a cost from a city with an airport. Aerial attacks can be upgraded to have greater range at Technologies in the Headquarters, the Paratrooper a specialized unit, can be upgraded to deploy higher-level infantry and the Strategic Bombers can carry nuclear bombs. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Counters * The Anti-air weaponry are capable of damaging Paratroopers and reducing the damage of Air Raids. * Commanders' with the Camouflage and/or Shelter Expert Perks take reduced damage from Air Raids. Anti-Air Weaponry Anti-Air Weapons are not actual units, but are defenses applied on a tile against Air Raids and Missiles. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Counters * The Paratroopers bypass the Anti-air Gun's defense while Ballistic Missiles can only be blocked by Anti-air Missiles. Missiles Missiles have a long range and only Anti-Air Missiles can weaken their damage. They are also able to carry nuclear bombs. Missiles can only be launched in Cities that have them. You gain access to them by unlocking it in the headquarters. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Counters * The Anti-air Missile is capable of reducing the damage of Missiles. * Commanders' with the Shelter Expert Perks take reduced damage from Air Raids. Nuclear Bombs Nuclear bombs deals devastating damage to a specified target. All bombs has a damage dealing of 400 damage(at level one) on ground zero. There are several factors that can effect the amount of damage dealt to the ground zero: #Commanders with the Shelter Expert Perk. (If the commander is in the ground zero) #Commanders with Air Force Ability. (If the attack is launched by said commander) #The health of the city. (Also reduces amount of damage a unit in it receives) #Type and level of the Anti-Aircraft used. (To defend the ground zero) Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Counters * Commanders' with the Shelter Expert Perks take reduced damage from Units capable of delivering Nuclear Weapons (If said commander is in the ground zero). Alien Units As the Aliens are unplayable you cannot build alien units anywhere or any time. They are only your enemy in Alien campaigns and Alien conquest. There are three types of aliens units, which have no visible names for them so all names given are unofficial. Each of them have different abilities, and thus there are different ways to beat them. They are the Alien Destroyer, the Alien Battleship, and the Alien Fortress. (Note: the official names for the alien units are "Xeno Destroyer", "Xeno Battleship", and "Xeno Fortress". Open up the apk, go into assets, then the json folder to find ArmySettings.json to find everything about armies and units. Very useful for modding.) Trivia * Axis, Allied, NATO and WTO aircraft carriers have different appearances * Planes from Air Support have different appearances depending on the battle it is used Category:Units